Wolf's Rain Music Meme
by obsessivelistmaker13
Summary: The result of extreme boredom and just finishing the Wolf's Rain anime :


A/N: So this is my first time doing one of these meme things... ssoo have a good time reading (hopefully) haha and I'll probably do some more of these because this was actually really fun p.s. if u review it please be nice :D Couples: HigexBlue, KibaxCheza, TsumexToboe

So the rules are:

1)Put your Ipod/whatever on shuffle

2)Write whatever you feel fits the song (a person, a pairing, or fandom)

3)You can only write for the duration of the song so write fast :)

4)Have fun with it! =D

Disclaimer: I do noottt own Wolf's Rain (I think I would die from that amazingness haha) nor any of the characters sadly

Wolf's Rain Music Meme

1)Take on Me - Aha (3:46)

Toboe sat in the diner drinking the rest of his coffee. The Tv that had just been broadcasting the news suddenly went white. He sat at the end of the diner bar on the last stool. He looked at the Tv puzzled when suddenly a hand came out as if to grab him and pull him in the Tv. The arm belonged to a man clad in leather and with platinum-blonde hair. Toboe's hand reached out to meet the other and he was pulled into the whiteness of the Tv.

2)My Sitar - (3:16)

"Woah look at that cool guitar thing in the window!" Hige said as the pack walked down a crowded market street. "It's only $20! We should get it." Toboe pointed out. This won a glance between Kiba and Tsume. "We don't need to buy something that isn't any use to us. Especially when its something that big." Kiba said as he and Cheza started to walk away. "Aw ok" reluctantly the two wolves continued on their way.

3)Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson (4:01)

"You've been staring out the window the whole time we've been in the car. I don't see whats so fun about staring at the rain." Toboe's sister scoffed. They didn't know that Toboe wasn't actually staring out the window. No he was far away in his own world full of dreams. He was running, and the sky was so blue compared to the dark, dreary one outside the window. He fell asleep wishing he could just break away, break away from this family, from this world.

4)Apologize - One Republic (3:41)

"Blue I'm sorry!" Hige yelled running after the dark haired wolf. He hadn't meant to get so cuddly with that girl they had met earlier. The rain fell reflecting Blue's feelings of sadness and doubt. "What if I'm not special enough? I mean Hige could get any girl he wanted." Blue thought to herself as she slid down the wall to sit on the ground. "Blue" Hige's voice called her name from the mouth of the alley. "I'm sorry" he repeated as he knelt down to hug her hoping to convince her.

5)All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter (3:01)

"Tsume, come on Tsume get up it's time to go." Toboe nudged the older wolf until he sat up. "What do ya' mean leave? We just got here. I'm not leaving." Tsume snapped and with that he laid back down turning away from the pup. "Fine then I'll stay to." Toboe declared stubbornly. He cuddled up to the gray wolf and the warmth they shared spread small smiles on both the wolves faces.

6)One Step at a Time - Jordin Sparks (3:42)

"Welcome to Paradise High, Cheza." the principal said as they walked down the hallway to Cheza's first period. "Thank you, this one is excited about starting school." Cheza answered. They arrived at the classroom door 501. Secretly Cheza was actually really nervous, her heart was fluttering and she had butterflies in her stomach. "Please let's give Cheza a good ol' Paradise high welcome." the teacher said as Cheza walked down the aisle toward her newly assigned desk. She sat down noticing that everyone was staring at her. "Hi there." said a handsome, dark haired boy that sat across from her. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad she thought to herself.

7)All About Us - T.A.T.U. (3:01)

"Get away from him!" a voice yelled jumping from the shadows of the alley. "Oh yeah? Make me." the leader of the group taunted back at the platinum-blonde haired boy. A growled ripped it's way through Tsume's body. "I said get away from him." and with that Tsume jumped at the guy. All he could think about was hurting him. What had they done to Toboe? If he found anything wrong with him than the guy would be going home in a trashbag.

8)Secrets - One Republic (3:44)

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Cheza asked when she finally found him sitting under an oak tree. "It's nothing." Kiba said as he turned away from Cheza. "Obviously it isn't just nothing." Cheza argued. "If I tell you, you won't want to be with me anymore." Kiba said. Kiba felt a hand on his head, he looked up "This one will be with you until the end no matter what. So you can tell me anything.". Cheza sat down with Kiba hoping to learn about the mysterious white wolf she had only met recently.

9)A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold (7:58)

"Is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine?" Kiba said as he pushed Cheza into the corner of the kitchen. He could see the fear in her eyes, he could smell it in the air too. "Ki-kiba why are you doing this?" she asked. She's trying to stall me he concluded but "I wonder, why am I doing this?" he thought to himself "It had to be when he saw her with that smooth talking guy at the store. "Your mine Cheza and shall stay mine forever." Cheza could see the madness in his sky blue eyes, she could also see the whites in his eyes as he advanced toward her even more. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst to happen. But nothing happened. The flower maiden opened her eyes. "Don't you dare touch her you scumbag!" a familiar looking white wolf growled as he pinned down Kiba. Wait, there are two Kiba's? "I won't let you hurt her again, Darcia." Kiba snarled. "So you saw through my disguise? Well there's always next time."

10)Never Too Late - Three Days Grace (3:29)

Tsume stared at the gray sky as the snow fell down blanketing everything in white. "I wonder if this world will ever change its ways." he wondered to himself. "Maybe it's not worth living for anymore? This dismal life of mine.". He stood at the edge of the bridge. The wind whipped around him. The river raced below him. He put his foot out into nothingness. "Tsume! No! Stop!" a voice called from behind him as he felt tiny arms circle around his torso.

A/N: Thanks for reading :) and review if ya want to!


End file.
